Will you believe me?
by Burning-candlelight
Summary: VB Vegeta has the perfect reason to split Bulma and Yamcha up, but will Bulma believe him? Complete NOW!
1. Anything he can do I can do better

Hello there, I am Burning-candlelight. Thank-you for choosing to read my first ever fanfiction (yes I know, FIRST EVER!) I know it may not be as good as you all are used to reading (as there is so much tallent on this site) but you know I have tried my best. I will gladly take any criticism as i always like to improve on things that i have written. Enjoy my short fic (I don't think there is going to be many chapters sorry) and please feel free to Review at the end.

Disclaimer: ahem I do not own DBZ...I wish I did, but I don't.

**Will you believe me?**

Chapter one: Anything he can do I can do better

Vegeta stretched his muscular body out on the grass in the back garden on the Capsule Corp. It was a beautiful day on the planet Earth and it was days like these that made the Saiyan Prince actually appreciate the planet he was on. He sighed and breathed in the clean, fresh air that was around him, but suddenly his peaceful post-training relaxation was disturbed by a shrill yell from inside the Capsule Corp. building.

"Vegeta!" came Bulma's screech from the kitchen.

"What is it woman?" came Vegeta's sharp, snapping voice from the grass. Bulma sighed to herself, "Get your butt in here, lunch is on the table!" she shouted back to the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta frowned at being ordered about by the human woman, but got up anyway without objection. Bulma cooking for him had become the normal thing now and he wouldn't say anything that might take that away from him, because he had to admit, that this woman's cooking was pretty tasty.

"What kept you Vegeta, Yamcha was almost about to eat your lunch," Bulma said with a smile on her face as she watched Vegeta sit down. Vegeta shot Yamcha a murderous look before he sat down and started to eat his toasted chicken sandwiches. Yamcha gulped and held his hands up in defence and chuckled slightly and this earned him another glare from Vegeta and a kiss on the cheek from Bulma.

"So, uh Vegeta, have you been training hard?" Yamcha said in attempt to make conversation with Vegeta.

Vegeta grunted as he bit into his toasted sandwich. Yamcha gulped again and looked away from Vegeta, "I'll take that as a yes," he mumbled as Bulma walked past him to her seat, which was beside both Vegeta and Yamcha.

"Pathetic human," Vegeta snarled as Yamcha left the Capsule Corp. Bulma frowned at Vegeta but said nothing as she knew Vegeta had always disliked Yamcha, so she wasn't going to argue with him today over it. Instead she cleared the table and started to do the dishes. It wasn't until she was nearly finished washing the dishes that she realised that Vegeta was still in the room with her.

"Is there something wrong Vegeta?" she muttered as she placed the glasses into the right cupboard.

"I still don't understand what you see in him woman," Vegeta said as he took an apple from the fruit bowl that was in the centre of the table.

Bulma blushed as she dried a plate and thought about what Vegeta had asked her, what was it she seen in Yamcha anyway?

"Well," she began, "He's sweet, generous, funny, handsome and he makes me feel…makes me feel…" Bulma stopped, what was it he made her feel again, it had been so long since she had felt something real off of Yamcha that she wasn't sure what to feel anymore.

"Make you feel what?" Vegeta said getting impatient, but also wanting to hear what it was the woman had to say.

"He makes me feel…good, really good," Bulma finally said.

"Is that is?" Vegeta smirked as he bit into the apple. Bulma sharply turned to him, her cheeks red in anger and she half shouted, "YES THAT IS IT YOU POMPOUS, ARROGANT PIECE OF CRAP, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT WELL THEN THAT'S JUST TOO BAD, IF YOU THINK YOU COULD DO ANY BETTER THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD AND DO IT!" and with that she flung the drying towel she was hold to the ground and stormed out of the kitchen in anger. Yet in the midst of all of Bulma's anger, Vegeta remained unfazed by her sudden out-burst at him. He just remained where he was and swallowed the last piece o his apple and said quietly to himself "Oh believe me woman, anything he can do…I can do better."

A/N: Hope you enjoyied that first chapter, and I am sorry if it was a little bit boring. Will Vegeta be able to do better than Yamcha?


	2. Vegeta goes 'walkies'

Well here it is my second chapter, I am so glad you all liked it, I was really pleased, and I thank you all for helping me out, as yes I do make lots of mistakes, and I'm so glad you helped me out.

**BVEXPERT and Gochi-son**: I have made this chapter longer just you (and anyone else who likes the longer chapters ) I do agree that my first chapter was too short.

**Videl1212**: Well what can I say, your review was so helpful, and yes I do agree too that I did slack off a bit near the end of my last chapter, I think I was just too excited about actually getting the story onto the internet –giggles-. I also tried to get in more detail, please tell me if I have used too much –giggles-.

**Sweetwater-Rhapsody**: Ooo thank u for putting me on Alert, much appreciated –kisses-.

**Artemis girl 314**: He is the update you wanted (and that everybody wanted) _Enjoy_.

**Disclaimer**: I would just like to point out that…my dream of owning DBZ will NEVER happen.

_**Chapter two: Vegeta goes 'walkies'**_

It had been days since Bulma's anger out-burst at Vegeta, but Bulma had not forgotten about it. Why she was dwelling on it she didn't know, but as she worked in her lab in the Capsule Corp. her mind strayed back to that argument she and Vegeta had had. It hadn't been the first fight like that; in fact it happened almost every other day. Why was Vegeta so bent up on knowing why she liked Yamcha, why did he need to know what was the best thing Yamcha had done for her recently and why was he starting to glare at Yamcha more and more whenever he seen him around the Capsule Corp.

"Ouch, my thumb!" she exclaimed. She had been thinking so much about Vegeta and his strange ways that she had sliced her thumb on a sharp piece of metal. "Son-of-a-," Bulma hissed but suddenly her last words were cut off by the sound of someone calling her.

"WOMAN!" came Vegeta's voice from somewhere above her.

"WHAT IS IT?" she shouted back to the Prince.

"DINNER NOW!" and at that last statement Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. As she walked to the door she grabbed her first aid kit and headed upstairs.

"WOMAN!" came Vegeta's harsh voice again.

"I'M COMING NOW YOU IMPATIENT FIG-HEAD!" Bulma shouted.

"Fig-head? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A FIG-HEAD?" Vegeta shouted back. _'Here we go again_,' thought Bulma sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------------

After his dinner, Vegeta decided to go for a walk through the city in which he lived in.

"Oh Vegeta!" called Bulma from the living room window. Vegeta stopped to show her that she had his attention. "Could you get the Newspaper while you're out, I forgot to get it today," she called and with that she closed the window and went on about her business.

Vegeta growled and thought to himself _'what does she think I am? Her slave? If I didn't like her so much I wouldn't do it, but no, I have to have these stupid feelings for her!'_ and then he went on his way on his walk around the city.

-----------------------------------------------

Vegeta had successfully walked around the city twice inan hour before he remember that he had still to get the newspaper. He walked round to the local corner shop, which he always went to and entered.

"Good evening sir, nice to see you again," said the male shopkeeper as Vegeta searched for the proper newspaper. Vegeta looked at him and nodded his head as a sign of greeting. He finally chose the right newspaper which he always seen Bulma reading. He also got himself a flavoured beverage and headed up to the counter. As the shopkeeper rung up the items on the cash register Vegeta let his eyes wander. As he looked into the coffee shop opposite the local corner shop his eyes landed on a sight that really shouldn't have been there. That idiot Yamcha was sitting outside the coffee shop, at a table, with an unknown woman with blonde hair and a rather large chest area. There they were sitting at the table, under the parasol, sipping coffee and looking longingly into each other's eyes. The very sight of it wanted to make Vegeta retch in disgust at the idiot's disloyalty and hissickly ogling at the other woman. He had to admit that the girl the fool was with was not a pretty as Bulma was and he just couldn't grip the fact that Yamcha would actually go for a woman like that and leave Bulma in the dark. What was he to do? Was he to go over there and smash his repulsive face in, or was he to leave it and pretend he had seen nothing and let things run their course. No he couldn't do the last thing, he couldn't stand the thought of Bulma getting hurt that badly. He knew what he was going to do, it wasn't going to be easy, but he had done harder things before, battling Freeza for example. He took his change from the shopkeeper and then walked out of the shop unnoticed by the ogling couple sitting at the coffee shop and flew straight back to the Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta what took you so long?" Bulma said from her seat in the living room. Vegeta threw the bag with the newspaper in it into an empty chair and then sat down on the sofa and muttered something about loosing track of time. Bulma got up from her seat and grabbed the bag and then went into the kitchen to look for a snack. Vegeta watched her as she moved. To him she moved as gracefully as a swan, her brightly coloured hair swished neatly as she exited the room and her slender body moved confidently like that of a lioness who had just killed her pray. _'Darn it all, why do I have these stupid, idiotic feelings?'_ Vegeta said to himself rather menacingly. He then got up and also went to the kitchen; he had to do his deed before the night was up.

-----------------------------------------------

Bulma hummed a tuneless melody to herself as she tried to decide whether she should indulge on a chocolate biscuit or to be healthy and munch on a celery stick. Finally she decided she would, as she put it in her mind_ 'screw the celery'_ and took the chocolate biscuit. She turned around with the biscuit in one hand and the newspaper bag in the other, intending to go to her bedroom, but abruptly stopped as someone was blocking her exit from the kitchen. It was Vegeta and he was staring at her in a way that he had never stared at her before. Bulma took in his appearance and blushed lightly. His muscular arms were crossed across his well-toned chest, his navy t-shirt clung surprisingly close to his torso, his flame like hair that looked so soft, stood tall as if it was being held together with a lot of hair-gel, but Bulma knew he didn't use those sorts of hair products. His strong legs held his body upright and added to his perfect posture and his eyes, his smouldering eyes cried of hidden secrets that he longed to tell.

"Is something wrong Vegeta?" Bulma said as she found her temporarily lost voice. Vegeta remained where he was, still staring at her and simply said, "I have something to tell you."

Bulma sucked in an abnormally large amount of air, but none the less she managed to say, "Oh – umm – well why don't we sit down then," and at that she grabbed one of the kitchen chairs and sat down.

A long moment had passed and still Vegeta had said nothing to her, his jaw remained tightly shut. Bulma was puzzled, if he had something to tell her then why didn't he just spit it out already?

"I seen something today, when I was out walking," Vegeta said suddenly. Bulma hadn't been prepared for his sudden out burst and jumped a little when she heard his voice.

"Oh? And what was that?" Bulma enquired as her heart rate began to slow down, Vegeta must have been confused again about a certain human activity, so she had panicked for no reason, _'Silly Bulma'_ she thought.

"I was in the local corner shop getting the newspaper, and I just happened to look into the coffee shop opposite the corner shop and I seen something which I don't think I should have seen," Vegeta said with a slight smirk playing on his face. Bulma continued to look at him, "What did you see?" she asked him.

"That fool of a boyfriend of yours –"

"Oh you saw Yamcha? Did you say Hello?" Bulma said cutting Vegeta's sentence off. Vegeta chuckled as if what Bulma had said were a joke.

"You didn't let me finish woman, what I was going to say was that I seen the fool, with another woman," Vegeta said finally in an emotionless voice.

Bulma stared at Vegeta for a while, but suddenly her blood began to boil.

"Is that so? Well Vegeta I have something to say to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N**: Yes yes yes, that is the end of my second chapter, I hope you enjoied it, if it wasn' tha great let me know and please review at your leasure What will Bulma say to Vegeta? Only time will tell...so tune in next time to **Will you believe me**


	3. 1,000,001

--_Shouts_-- ANOTHER CHAPTER! Yay thank you all for reviewing my chapters, thank you, thank you, and thank YOU! I love you all . I actually forgot to say that I don't think this will be a long story, but you know if you all like it so much I could either continue on with everyone's help or whatever. **: D** I am so loving every minute of this you guys; you are what I live for! 3 enjoy this chapter and see what events unfold.

**Artemis girl 314**: Thank you for your support, here is another chapter for you!

**SS4 Vejetta**: Oh yeah, this boy is in trouble now all right …find out now hehehehe!

**BVEXPERT and Gochi-Son**: I'm sorry I was a meanie by leaving you on a cliff hanger…-hugs- Here is the next chapter for you, and if you think it is a cliff hanger, you may blast me with power beams!

**Pearl3**: Oh yes Vegeta will be told off and she should believe him, but will she ever? Find out tee hee…read on!

_**Disclaimer**_: -spots contract to DBZ- -pounces- DARN IT ALL, I shall never have it!

**Chapter three:** 1,000,001

"Is that so? Well Vegeta I have something to say to you."

Vegeta could tell that Bulma was getting angry, but why was she getting angry a him? He was only passing onto her what he witnessed at the coffee shop. Why should he get shouted at?

"And that is?" he said slyly yet cautiously. Bulma was not seething with rage and her breathing was hard and short.

"I know Vegeta that you have a repertoire for being the selfish guy, but I never thought you could stoop so low," Bulma whispered to him menacingly while her knuckles turned white on the table.

"What do you mean stoop so low woman?" Vegeta said looking directly at her. The flame in her eyes was surprisingly scary, but Vegeta maintained his cool, collected attitude and waited for her to finally explode in his face.

"I knew from the very beginning that you were jealous of Yamcha and myself, and just because you don't have a girlfriend makes you think that no one else should have one. Well Yamcha loves me so I suggest you get over it you arrogant git and stop making up stories to make peoples lives hell!" Bulma exclaimed viciously as she stood up from the table, her held tight by her sides as if she were trying to force herself to not reach for Vegeta's neck.

"Me? Jealous of you and the fool? I don't think so, if I was jealous that everyone had a significant other would I not be trying to split the clown up from Chi Chi?" Vegeta said as he also stood up, his voice laced with venom.

"So you are trying to break Yamcha and I up, you just admitted it, why Vegeta? Why does it just seem to be Yamcha and myself?"

Vegeta wasn't quite sure on how to answer this, if said what he really wanted to say, then that would be revealing his true feelings for the woman. Finally he figured out what to say.

"I just know for a fact that you can do better, and now I have the perfect reason for you too to split up, but you won't listen to me. I know out there somewhere is a man that deserves every bit of you. That fool that you call a 'lover' now, doesn't deserve you," he said rather loudly.

Bulma faltered, what was Vegeta trying to say? "Are you saying that the only reason you try to break us up is that you know he doesn't deserve me? Yamcha deserves ever bit of me!"

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle, of course Yamcha didn't deserve Bulma, but why was she trying to say that he did.

"Stop denying it woman, you know for a fact that he doesn't deserve every bit of you, he is a worthless, mendacious, cheating fraud and you know it, so why continue to go out with him? Is it because you have been dating him for a very long time? Can you not handle letting go?" Vegeta said with a frown on his face.

Bulma's blood boiled, why was Vegeta being so selfish and arrogant, why was he giving her a hard time and why was he acting like a cared?

"Vegeta you don't understand love, you've never had it, once you find it you never want to let go-" Bulma said, but Vegeta cut her off.

"Even if it is in the form of a bumbling, cheating fool?" he said smirking.

Bulma screamed, "YOU ARE SO PIG-HEADED, WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SAIYAN HEAD THAT I AM IN LOVE WITH YAMCHA AND NOT YOU!" but suddenly she stopped, had she really said that? That she thought Vegeta was so pig-headed because she was in love with someone else and not him? _'No that couldn't be the reason' _she thought, then she glanced back at Vegeta again but he remained emotionless and was giving her a hard stare.

"Vegeta, I think it's high time you sorted out your messed up head. Messing with people's relationships is a very bad thing to do. I'm going to go and get some sleep," Bulma said maliciously. Vegeta never flinched and just watched her walk out of the kitchen, but suddenly he started to follow her.

"I can't believe you woman, how can you not see it. He is only here for meals and get a bit o action off of you, when is he ever here for anything else?" he said as he watched Bulma climb the staircase. She stopped near the top of the stairs and gripped the handrail surprisingly tight for a woman of her strength.

"How can you be like this Vegeta, the only reason _you_ don't see Yamcha…IS BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS OUT TRAINING IN THAT BLOODY GRAVITY ROOM!" Bulma yelled, and with that she stormed up the last few stairs in into her bedroom. Vegeta stood where he was, glaring at the stop that Bulma had just been in. 'Why isn't she believing me? Sure I may have told a few…okay 1,000,000 lies, but this time I am telling the truth! I thought she was supposed to be a genius, I thought she would have known when I was telling the truth, but obviously not,' Vegeta thought to himself, but then his thoughts were interrupted by Bulma's bedroom door opening. He looked up to see Bulma already dressed in her nightclothes. Vegeta had never seen her in her nightwear before and it surely wasn't a sight that he would ever forget. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a small grey t-shirt with two red lines of fabric across her chest, inside those two lines there was an image of a dog and beside the dog there were words that read 'Snoopy'. Her bottoms were that of hot pants, and these were also grey and had the same dog on them. These pyjamas hugged close to her slim figure and Vegeta couldn't help but stare, but that was a big mistake.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND TRAIN IN THE STUPID GRAVITY ROOM, AND TAKE THIS WITH YOU, YOU IGNORANT PRAT!" yelled Bulma, who was still in an awful temper.

Since Vegeta hadn't been listening to Bulma but merely staring, transfixed at her gorgeous body, Vegeta didn't notice that Bulma had thrown a bottle at him. The bottle smacked him square in the head and surprisingly burst all over him.

Vegeta came out of his reverie and started to splutter. "YOU STUPID WOMAN, LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"WELL YOU DESERVED IT YOU STUPID, SNOOTY SAIYAN BIG-SHOT!"

Vegeta growled and stormed off towards the bathroom at the end of the hall, and Bulma headed back into her room and the slam from her door was so loud that even her next-door neighbours heard it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma woke up out of her dream rather reluctantly that morning. She had been dreaming of her having unbelievable Super Saiyan powers. She had been beating the living daylights into Vegeta when her alarm had woken her up.

"Stupid alarm clock…waking me up to another crappy Monday morning…should have the thing shot," Bulma grumbled as she heaved herself out of her particularly comfortable bed. She got herself showered and dressed and then headed downstairs to the kitchen, but on her way down she smelled something that she had rather wished she hadn't. 'Oh my god, what is that smell?' she thought to herself as she willed herself not to throw up. She ran to the kitchen to see a sight that really just made her laugh. Even though she hated him right now, Vegeta always did seem to make her laugh.

"Vegeta? What are you doing?" Bulma laughed as she walked over to Vegeta who was staring into the oven. He looked an absolute mess. His cheeks were cover in flower and what looked like red sauce, on his nose there was what also looked like to be ready made pancake mixture, and all down his t-shirt there were remnants of egg whites and egg yoke.

Without taking his eyes off of the oven he said, "Cooking, what does it look like to you woman?"

"A science experiment gone horribly, horribly wrong. What are you trying to make and why are you actually cooking?" Bulma giggled as she watched the Prince.

Still staring at the oven Vegeta answered, "I'm cooking because I couldn't sleep and I am cooking scrambled eggs, pancakes and cereal if it's anything to you."

Bulma's sweat dropped, and she gaped at Vegeta, was he actually serious? "V-vegeta, do you have _all_ of that in the oven?" she said with a slight stammer.

Vegeta finally looked up at her, "Yes…why? I've seen you do it millions of times."

Bulma dropped to the floor, he was serious. She quickly got back up again and tried to keep her face straight. She quickly turned off the oven and opened the oven door.

"HEY! What did you do that for? That's my breakfast woman!" Vegeta exclaimed as Bulma pushed out of her way.

Bulma brought the bowl that had the terrible concoction in it. She looked into the bowl and alls he could see was lumps of egg yokes, lumps of cereal and a whole mess of burning pancake mix.

"Vegeta I think you should let me do the cooking from now on, even if you can't sleep, just wait for me to get up."

Vegeta blinked at her and had an incredulous look on his face, "But I was doing fine!"

Bulma showed him the contents of the bowl. One look made Vegeta want to retch, had he really planned to eat that?

"The only person who would eat that would be Karkarot," Vegeta chuckled as Bulma scrapped the mess into the bin.

"No I don't think Goku would have eaten that, well maybe if he had have been hungry enough, but with Chi Chi as his wife, I don't think he'll ever have to eat food as bad as that," chuckled Bulma as she cleared up Vegeta's mess.

Vegeta looked at her and he could help but get that strange, yet wonderfully warm feeling inside of him that he always got every time he looked at her. _'Curse these stupid feelings! But I suppose if it means loving a woman like her, I think I just might keep them,' _Vegeta said to himself as he watched Bulma's hips sway gently as she cleared up his mess. Bulma sensed his eyes on her. She turned around and looked at Vegeta, he met her gaze with a look of his own.

"You know Vegeta, you don't cook scrambled eyes in the oven, well at least I don't. Also you don't use red sauce in pancake mix, and you most certainly don't cook cereal," she said with a small smile. For some reason she could never stay mad with him. Times like these made him seem so innocent, even though she knew he wasn't. He was staring at her again; she blushed and turned back to her cleaning.

"You know, I think we should just forget what happened last night don't you think?" she muttered to Vegeta.

Vegeta's eyes widened, forget? Why did she want to forget? She probably still didn't believe him. He smirked and made a mental note that she would definitely see in time.

"Yes, I think we should," he mumbled. Lie number 1,000,001.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** OOO what will happen next? I hope you all liked my chapter I certainly enjoyed writing it, it was fun! Please review when ready.

**Vegeta**: "Oh yes review and then you will get more of me!"


	4. Typical Vegeta

Hello again my precious little followers, I am so glad you like my fanfiction, you guys have given me a real confidence boost –kisses to all-. Now I must apologise to everyone about mistakes in my last chapter. When I proof read my work, I missed a few things and I am sorry if it caused any confusion at all –gives everyone a cookie-. So anyway…I thank you all again for the massive confidence boost I have received from you all…thank you very much :D

Vegeta: And yes, as promised…. more of ME! Now party on down like it's 1969…wait? Who is making me say this crap?

BCL: Umm……sorry ''

Vegeta: Right I'm not talking to you now you weirdo, and yes even though you are the author, I'm still not talking to you.

BCL: Damn it --;

Artemis girl 314: Again thanks for your support –hands another cookie-

Pearl3: Here is the update you seek…has the plot thickened more o.O…only YOU can decide…read on!

SweetwaterRhapsody: I'm so pleased you liked my updates –hugs- here is another one for you to feast your peepers on ;)

Elisabpshady: Welcome new comer…please enjoy more of my fiction –hands a welcome cookie-

Disclaimer: BCL: Vegeta! Get me DBZ! NOW!

Vegeta: Still not talking to you.

BCL: Darn now I'll never own it :'(

Chapter four: Typical Vegeta.

A week had passed since Vegeta and Bulma's huge argument and everything in the Briefs household was peaceful and calm until…

"VEGETA!" screamed Bulma as she ran out into the back garden. There stood Vegeta standing in front of a huge pile of broken machinery, but what Bulma didn't notice was that there was something wrong with him.

"Vegeta you blockhead, this is the fourth time this week that you have destroyed the gravity machine, my father and I cannot keep fixing this, we do have lives you know," Bulma exclaimed as she strode up to the Saiyan Prince. She reached his side and immediately placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Vegeta to explain himself, yet again.

Vegeta did not answer Bulma, he didn't even look at her, he just merely collapsed on the ground right beside her.

"Vegeta!" screamed Bulma, "Dad! Dad get out here!"

Mr. Briefs ran as fast as he could out of the house and out to Bulma. "What is it dear, is something- Oh my…what happened to Vegeta?"

"He must have been inside the gravity room when the explosion happened," Bulma said as she lifted Vegeta's head onto her lap. "How are we going to get him inside? Both you and I are not strong enough to carry him in…OH YAMCHA! You are just in time, help us carry Vegeta inside," Bulma said as she laid eyes on her boyfriend walking into the garden. Yamcha ran over to them, "What happened here?" he asked Bulma as he took in Vegeta's limp form that was lying in front of him.

"We think he was caught up in the blast of the Gravity room," Mr. Briefs told Yamcha as he checked Vegeta's pulse.

Bulma was staring down at Vegeta; he looked so vulnerable just lying there on the ground. Suddenly his eyes started to flicker open.

"Oh…my head," he whispered hoarsely. He squinted his eyes as he stared up at Bulma who was directly above him, his head must have been in her lap.

Bulma hushed him and smiled sweetly down at him, "You're going to be fine Vegeta, you were caught up in the blast from the gravity room."

Vegeta managed to choke out a coarse laugh. Bulma gaped at him, surprised that he was laughing. "Stupid woman, I am a Saiyan Prince, no explosion can harm me, I merely did this to myself!" he choked, "and if I can do this to myself, just think of what I will do to those androids!" he managed to say before he passed out again.

Yamcha, Bulma and Mr. Briefs stared at each other; Vegeta had done this much damage to himself?

"Well he certainly showed me up! I don't train nearly half as much as he does, and I definitely don't damage myself as much as he does," said Yamcha as he scratched his head. Bulma glared at him, "Well at least he is trying Yamcha, but I do wish he wouldn't harm himself this much. It really does worry me," Bulma said as she ran her fingers through Vegeta's hair. Yamcha gawped at her, "I AM TRYING!" he said as he prepared to start an argument, but Mr. Briefs interrupted him.

"Please, could you two save this for some other time as now is most definitely not the time nor the place, now please help me get Vegeta into the house," Mr. Briefs said rather sternly to the couple sitting with him. Both Bulma and Yamcha stopped what they were doing and then prepared to help carry Vegeta in.

"Listen, why don't I just carry Vegeta by myself, I don't need help you guys," Yamcha said as he stood up. Bulma and Mr. Briefs agreed and let Yamcha pick Vegeta up. Yamcha slung Vegeta over his shoulder so that Vegeta's face was facing his back. Mr. Briefs walked in front of Yamcha and Bulma walked behind him, never taking her eyes off of Vegeta. She had never been so worried about someone before. She stretched out her arm, her finger barely touching Vegeta's hair, so she quickened her pace and was soon directly behind Yamcha, who didn't seem to notice that she was that close to him.

'_Oh Vegeta'_ Bulma thought sadly as she stroked the back of his head.

"There, that should keep him going for a good while now," said Mr. Briefs as he placed away his aid kit. Bulma smiled at her father and hugged him tightly, where would any of them be without him?

"Thank you dad, now do and get a nice cup of tea and I'll join you and Yamcha in a moment," Bulma said quietly as she released her father. Yamcha had already left the room as he had received a call on his mobile phone and had to take it out of the room.

Mr. Briefs smiled fondly at his daughter and left the room silently. Bulma watched the door close and then turned her head towards Vegeta, who was lying peacefully on the bed, wrapped up in bandages and with an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. This wasn't the first time this had happened, it had happened before, but this time seemed far more serious than the last.

"Oh Vegeta, why do you insist on hurting yourself?" Bulma said aloud. She walked over to Vegeta's bed and sat down on the edge of it. She adjusted the drip that had been placed into his arm and then let her hand linger on his arm for a couple of moments. _'His muscles are so firm, even when relaxed,'_ Bulma thought to herself as her hand seemed to travel of it's own accord up Vegeta's right arm. Of course she had felt strong muscles before, Yamcha always left her feel how firm his muscles were, but his muscle's were nothing compared to Vegeta's. As she brought herself out of her train of thought she suddenly realised that she had been gently caressing his cheek. She pulled her hand away somewhat reluctantly from his surprisingly soft skin and stood up. Everyone was probably wondering where she was by now. She took one last look at Vegeta and turned, but then turned back again. She then leaned down slowly and kissed Vegeta on his forehead and whispered, "Get better quickly okay."

Bulma entered the kitchen where her father and Yamcha were sitting drinking tea and she seen that there was a cup poured for her so she sat down beside her father and drank it slowly, her thoughts still on Vegeta and it wasn't until someone addressed her that she stopped thinking about him.

"Bulma? Earth to Bulma? Hello? Anyone home?" said Yamcha as he waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"What is it Yamcha?" she asked her 'loving' boyfriend. Yamcha blinked at her several times, "So you weren't listening to me?" he said in a rather annoyed tone. Mr. Briefs could practically see the argument that was about to unfold so he got up and set his teacup in the sink and walked out and into the living room to sit with his wife, who was watching her afternoon soap operas.

"I'm sorry Yamcha, I was just thinking that's all," Bulma mumbled as she sipped her tea. Yamcha frowned and asked this, "Who were you thinking of? Or is that a stupid question?"

Bulma sighed in a frustrated manor and finished off her tea in one gulp, and she answered, "It really isn't any of your business Yamcha."

Yamcha stood up with Bulma and they both placed their cups into the sink and all the while he stared at her in the same fashion.

"You were thinking about that arrogant prince weren't you?" he said angrily. Bulma glared at him, "Yes I was Yamcha, but as always not in that way. I'm just worried about him and I was thinking about what medication to give him because if you didn't notice, he was in a pretty awful state!" she exclaimed.

"You don't care about me whenever I'm in bad states," Yamcha said sounding like a 4-year-old child.

"That's because you are never in that bad of a state, you always seem to have those weird beans on you, but did you have any today? NO! Which is actually a surprise because if you had of had one, I wouldn't have been having to think about which medication to give to Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed as she turned on Yamcha.

"Senzu beans aren't stupid, and you know I can't always ask Korin for a bag of them. He said to me last time that I can't get anymore for at least 6 months!" Yamcha yelled.

Bulma breathed in deeply, praying for calm, but unfortunately she didn't get it. "I can't believe you Yamcha, I know for a fact you always think of other girls, and to I go ape-poopy on you? NO! But when I think of what medication to give a guy you absolutely bust a vein on me!" Yamcha stared at her but didn't say a word so Bulma continued to yell on. "You know it is only natural to think of other people, but you should just be glad that neither of us actually goes out with other people while we are dating each other!" she yelled.

Yamcha didn't bat an eye-lid at her comment, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right? _'Keep your face straight Yamcha, you can never let her know about Rose,_' he thought to himself.

Just as Bulma was about to yell at him some more a sudden energy blast exploded through the kitchen ceiling.

"WOMAN!" came Vegeta's rough voice from above them. Bulma's face suddenly lit up and she forgot about what she was going to say to Yamcha and hurried out of the kitchen. Mr and Mrs. Briefs had heard the blast and also ran out of the living room and upstairs. Yamcha soon followed behind.

Vegeta watched the door open and Bulma fly into his bedside. She looked radiant as always.

"Oh Vegeta, I didn't expect you to wake up so early!" she said happily.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Well I would have still been sleeping if you and your _lover _hadn't have been having that shouting match in the room below me."

Bulma blushed a crimson colour and placed her hand behind her head and chuckled. "Sorry we woke you Vegeta, we didn't realise that you had such good hearing even when you're asleep," she said still chuckling.

Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, not even flinching in the slight pain at the drip being scrunched into his arm. "Woman, you didn't need super hearing to have heard you two down in that kitchen, and speaking of kitchens, I'm hungry and haven't eaten all day."

Bulma closed her eyes and smiled, typical Vegeta, even when he is badly injured he can still manage to eat.

A/N: Yes another chappie done and dusted, and I hope you all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it! So what will happen next on 'Will you believe me?' Who knows? Only I do, and I am the one that shall relieve you of your longing to know! So tune in next time folks.

Vegeta: Yes and you know by the time the next chapter is up, I still won't be talking to her.

BCL: WHY NOT?

Vegeta: Because you gave me crappy Dialogue at the start!

BCL: Oh…sorry :(


	5. Come fly with me Liar!

Hello again my faithful readers! I am back, and I am sorry for the short delay! It took me quite some thinking to come up with this chapter, you know to try and make it interesting for you all. Oh I really love how it turned out though! And also I made up with Vegeta!

**Vegeta:** Yeah she baked me a cake….I couldn't say no!

**BCL:** _-hugs Vegeta-_

**Vegeta**:…Umm BCL…personal space…you're in it!

To all of my reviewers: Thank you for commenting me. I shall answer some of the comments that really stood out to me…but know this, I loved them all!

**Aertikka:** I'm very talented? Really? THANK YOU –kisses-

**Silver Shiko**: Yes ape-poopey…I make up things like that, shows my uniqueness.

**Peral3:** You have gotten one of your wishes :P

_**Disclaimer:**_ I WANT THE PRECIOUS DBZ…but we can'ts have it!

**Chapter five: Come fly with me Liar!**

The cool breeze whipped through Vegeta's hair as he jogged through the city. He had recovered from his injuries in record time thanks to Bulma and her father, but he had missed a substantial amount of training and so he was starting off easy by jogging around the city (like Bulma had suggested).

'_I'm just glad we Saiyan's heal quickly, now after I get the rest of my strength back fully, I can get back to the gravity room and train harder than ever to make up for lost time,' _Vegeta said as he jogged up to a crossing. As he got there he recognised two familiar people.

"Kakarot? Piccolo? What on earth are you two doing in the city?" said Vegeta as he reached the two people.

Goku and Piccolo turned around and faced him. Goku was smiling at him as always but the Namek wore a look of utter disgust on his face.

"What's wrong Namek? Being chased down by the fashion police?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face. Piccolo was wearing atrocious looking clothes that only Goku would have in his closet.

"Namek? Are you wearing Kakarot's clothes?" Vegeta said with a shocked look on his face. Piccolo sighed a heavy sigh and looked directly at Vegeta.

"These were the only clothes available for me, Chi Chi set them out for me and I had to wear them. I feel so stupid and I look nothing like I should," he said in a dark tone. For what he was wearing was indeed the most atrocious thing that Vegeta had ever seen. Denim jeans that were worn in strange places covered his green legs, a purple and yellow jumper covered his torso and it looked like it had been bought absolutely years ago, and trainers and a cap that stated "Goku" on it. All of these things clashed horribly with his green, alien skin and Vegeta could see why he was so angry.

Goku's sweat dropped and he chuckled a bit, "Okay I do admit that I wore some pretty bad clothes, but I just couldn't bare to get rid of them, I mean they aren't torn or anything. I just didn't think Chi Chi would make you wear them Piccolo," he said light-heartedly.

A vein popped up in Piccolo's head but he remained quiet. Goku then turned to Vegeta who was wearing a red vest top and a pair of navy sweatpants.

"So I see you've been out doing something then Vegeta, we all head about your _accident_ but I didn't think you would have heeled that quickly!" Exclaimed Goku as he tried to get off of the subject of Piccolo's pictures.

Vegeta smirked, "Well you know who it is, how we Saiyan's can heal quickly, but you know with the help of the woman and her father, I healed in record timing, so now I'm trying to get my strength back up again. Why aren't you two training?"

Goku turned slightly red and then looked over to Piccolo. Piccolo glared back at him and said in a sharp tone, "You can explain your own mess to him and how I was the innocent person dragged into it all."

Goku cringed and then turned back to Vegeta who had a smirk on his face. "Well, Chi Chi wants me to learn how to drive as she is getting tired of always having to walk to the grocer's, so she got me driving lesson's. She also dragged Piccolo into it as well as he was standing at the doorway looking in on everything," he said as he chuckled at his won predicament.

Vegeta couldn't help but stare wide-eyed at Goku. "Driving lessons? That is rich Kakarot! You are learning how to drive just because your _wife_ told you too? You have better things to do, why doesn't she learn to drive instead of you, you can fly for the love of lettuce!" he said and then burst into laughter.

Both Goku and Piccolo glared at Vegeta, but they could do nothing about him as they were in the middle of a city.

Vegeta eventually stopped laughing and bid Goku and Piccolo good-bye, as they had to get to their driving lessons.

'_Driving lesson's, what fools'_ thought Vegeta as he jogged through the city park_. 'I would never let a woman order me about like that, I am a Prince, and no woman would have the right to order me like that,'_ he thought confidently to himself as he ran down a secluded path way which was engrossed in giant oak tree's. The cool shade from the tree's kept Vegeta's body temperature down and the breeze refreshed him as he jogged. 'Still doesn't beat hard training,' Vegeta thought as he ran out into the open again. The sun glared in his eyes, yet he kept jogging, if he stopped he would let his pulse rate go down, and that couldn't happen right now.

The clock ticked merrily on the lab wall in the giant Capsule Corps. But Bulma didn't hear it as her mind floated among the clouds outside. She was day dreaming peacefully and even though her daydream was beginning to scare her, she didn't dare stop.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_-Daydream-_

_'Woman?' came a husky voice from her bedroom door. She turned around from her bedroom window and could see Vegeta. He walked confidently into her bedroom and right up to her._

'_He's a fool woman, dump him.' Vegeta whispered in her ear. She could practically feel his breath on her ear and she tingled. _

'_But I love him Vegeta, you know that,' Bulma whispered back. They both looked over to he picture of her and Yamcha sitting on a park bench. Vegeta smirked, 'You know he's a cheat,' he said smoothly as he moved a bit of hair off of Bulma's face. Bulma sighed, 'He's not, stop making things up._

_Vegeta rolled his eyes and bent over to her ear again, 'Come fly with me,' he whispered and grabbed her arm surprisingly tight. She never flinched and Vegeta opened the window and jumped out with her right behind him. He hoisted her up onto is back and flew over the city. _

'_When was the last time her did this for you?' Vegeta said to her. Bulma opened her mouth but nothing came out except for the noise of a telephone._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Bulma snapped out of her daydream and hurried over to the phone, but before she picked it up she tried to rid herself of the wonderful sensation that had formed in her stomach. 'It was only a daydream Bulma, and besides, Vegeta's never like that!' she said to herself before she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey Yamcha!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had to stop; he had been jogging for 3 hours solid and needed to stop. He had run around the city so many times that he was once again back in the park. He sat under a huge weeping willow tree and shut his eyes and started to meditate. The birds chirruped over his head and people passed him by, but he heard nothing and sat in meditation. He wasn't sure how long had passed before he actually heard something, and he had wished he hadn't.

"Yeah Rose, come over here, this is an amazing spot," came Yamcha's voice from the other side of the weeping willow. Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he started to listen more intently.

"Yamcha it's beautiful, how did you ever manage to find this secluded bench?" came a female voice, which could have curled even Piccolo's hair…if he'd have had any.

"I found it with my last girlfriend Bulma, we were younger and we just happened to stumble upon it, but we broke it off a while ago, I haven't seen her in ages," came Yamcha's irritating voice again.

Last girlfriend? Broke it off years ago? Vegeta smirked and took his chances to peek around the tree to spy on the 'couple'. There they were sitting close to each other on the park bench. It was the same blonde woman Yamcha had been with at the coffee shop. They were getting rather 'into' each other now on the park bench that was secluded from the passing public, but not from the spying Vegeta. _'I can use this to my advantage'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he quietly chuckled to himself. He took one final look at the 'intimate' couple, sneaked quietly away and took to the sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was working in her lab in the Capsule Corps building and was humming a tune to herself. Just as she added the finishing touches to her latest battle robot for Vegeta, the man in question walked into the lab. Bulma turned her head round to look at him, she had been expecting him back earlier and she had to admit she had started to worry about him.

"What kept you out so long Vegeta?" she said as she turned back to her robot. Vegeta smirked and walked casually over to the worktop that Bulma was at. He said nothing and stood behind Bulma and watched her polish and tighten up the robot. Bulma mustn't have heard him walk over to her and she stood up from the table and banged straight into him.

"Oh Vegeta!" Bulma said as she tried to regain her balance. Vegeta smirked and quickly shot his arm out and wrapped around her waist and he helped her get her balance back. Bulma's breath caught in her chest as she felt Vegeta's strong arm around her.

"Thank you Vegeta," she finally said after an awkward silence. She placed her hands on his chest in a move to push herself away from him, but something was stopping her. It was the feel of his chest muscles under her hands that stopped her. She had never felt anything like it before, not even Yamcha's felt like this, firm, yet strangely comfortable under her touch.

"Feel something you like?" Vegeta whispered huskily. Bulma sub-consciously shivered, she had never really heard his voice like that before, it was so, suggestive.

"Uhh…well…I," Bulma said lost for words. Vegeta grinned, his plan was in motion. He settled a hand on her cheek and started to caress it as gentle as he could, which was surprising due to his massive strength. Bulma's eyes flittered up to his. Emotion swam through her irises, her senses seemed to be guttering and her eyes were glazed. Vegeta was actually surprised at this, he thought she would have been fighting back already, should he dare push it further? Well he was the Prince of all Saiyan's wasn't he? He mentally smirked to himself and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Bulma's eyes fluttered to closed and just as their lips were about to touch, Bulma's brain seemed to unscramble and she gasped and quickly pulled herself away from him.

"VEGETA! What are you doing?" she shouted and she tried to get herself out of his grip.

"I was trying to kiss you since I knew you didn't have a boyfriend anymore, and frankly I am actually surprised you haven't been crying your eyes out over the break-up, when did it happen?" Vegeta said in a fake mild surprise.

Bulma blinked several times before the words Vegeta had said began to register in her mind. "Break up? What break up? Yamcha and I are still together Vegeta, where did you get this from?" she said as she finally got out of his arms.

"Well I overheard Yamcha telling some blonde woman in the park before they started to passionately lick the faces off each other on the same park bench in the picture in your bedroom," Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned against a table.

Bulma could have laughed, not his again, more lies, what was it with this man and making up stories.

"Vegeta, I don't want to have this argument again!" she exclaimed on the verge of the utmost hysteria. Vegeta scratched his chin, he was fully prepared to have an argument over this, because he knew this was a battle worth fighting as for once he actually knew he was definitely right.

"Well I am only telling you what I heard, and I heard it. That fool told some woman named Rose that you two had split up a while ago and well…" but suddenly Vegeta broke off, he really shouldn't say what he had to say, he wasn't ready to say it yet. He had planned to say "and well I just seen it as an opportunity to try and move in on you as I really, really like you," but he had suddenly thought better of it.

Bulma hadn't seemed to notice that Vegeta had not finished his sentence. "Vegeta," she said rather angrily, yet she seemed to be holding in laughter. "Would you please just…stop! Stop it with all of these lies! I love Yamcha, can't you accept that? I have found love and you haven't, stop being jealous and get over it! These lies, they are getting you know where, why tell them?"

Vegeta stared at herwith a stare that could have melted ice. Bulma faltered for a fraction of a section but regained her poise. She would not concede to his ways again.

"Woman I admit I have told my fair share of lies, but this is one of those rare times that I am not lying," Vegeta said as he got up off of the table and moved closer to Bulma. Bulma stood tall, she was going to win this fight.

"Vegeta, Yamcha is not at the park, he called me from his house and told me himself that he was going to the gym and then coming straight here for…" but then Bulma stopped short and started to blush.

Vegeta felt the strong feeling of nausea, he did not want to know what they had planned, but what he knew was that he was no liar and that in fact her scum of a boyfriend was indeed the liar in this whole affair.

"Woman I don't want to know what you had planned to _do_ but I know that he was lying about where he was going and if you dare say that I am a liar you will regret it," Vegeta said rather menacingly.

"Oh why what will you do? Blast me with one of those Ki blasts of yours?" Bulma said mockingly.

"Oh I'll do something alright, something…shocking," Vegeta said rather flirtatiously.

Bulma frowned. "Liar," she spat, but no sooner had she gotten the word out of her mouth her vision blurred and her breath caught in her throat as Vegeta practically pounced on her. Vegeta's lips pressed against Bulma's in a fiery kiss, but no sooner had it started than it was over as someone else entered the room.

"Bulma?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YES I know I am evil, but I am sitting here in my Pyjama's and I do feel really evil so yes a cliffy it is for you all and i am sorry if there are any mistake but i don't have time to fix them :S I need to get to bed -giggles-**


	6. I see the Light!

Bonsoir my lovelies! I am back again with my next chapter, chapter 6! YAY I actually never thought I would get this far, but here I am and I have you all to thank! –Passes out cookies and milk-. Well this chapter took some thought so I hope you all like it very much. You shall finally see the true evilness of the villain in this whole sordid affair :P

**BVEXPERT and Gochi Son:** I said "For the love of Lettuce" because I am trying to keep the language down to a low in this fic, so that I can up the violence when it truelly comes out in the next chapter hehehe!

**Silver Shiko**: OOO I think Bulma would like some cookies….and yet so would I! Can I have some of your famous cookies?

**SweetwaterRhapsody:** Oh I am so glad you are really into this fiction –hugs-, you shall see what happens a little bit in this chapter but more in the next!

**Peral3:** I love the cliffy, and you know I felt so evil! I'm sorry hehehehe but it was fun at the time!

**Aertikka**: Sure you can kick Yamcha's butt, and you will find more reason to in this chapter!

**Everyone else:** LOVES AND KISSES!

**_Disclaimer:_** I want it, but I can't have it…that stinks!

**Chapter six:** I see the light!

"Bulma?"

Vegeta and Bulma quickly tore apart from the fiery kiss that Vegeta had executed on Bulma. Bulma stared in shock at the person standing in the doorway.

"Yamcha!" she exclaimed as she entangled herself out of Vegeta's grip. Vegeta mentally smirked to himself, what an excellent twist to his plan; the fool's entry had just been the icing on the cake. Yamcha's face contorted in rage, "What the hell was all that Bulma?"

Bulma stammered as she tried to answer Yamcha but Vegeta stepped in and answered the question for her.

"We were as you earthling's put it 'making out' fool, and you just so rudely interrupted," he spat as he looked directly at Yamcha. Bulma's mouth opened and closed repeatedly and she looked rather like a fish out of water, but she soon brought herself back to her senses and noticed that Yamcha was staring hard at her.

"So is that true Bulma? Were you _making out_ with…Vegeta?" Yamcha said with utmost disgust.

"Yamcha it wasn't what it looked like honestly, Vegeta practically attacked me!" Bulma said in a high-toned voice.

"With his lips? I don't think that's possible!" Yamcha said, his knuckles turning ever whiter as he clenched them tightly to his sides.

Bulma ran over to him and placed her hands on his chest. _'God what a big difference'_ she thought as she felt Yamcha's 'lesser' muscles, but she quickly shooed that thought from her head and got back to the matter at hand. "Yamcha you have to believe me!" she exclaimed as her eyes started to glisten with tears.

Vegeta couldn't help but scoff, "Woman stop asking him for forgiveness, he's a no good cheat!"

"The only no good cheat in this room Vegeta, is the woman standing right in front of me," Yamcha said venomously. Bulma's tears spilled over her eyes yet she made no sound, she knew he was right, she had cheated on him and she felt so bad. "Yamcha could you ever forgive me? It really wasn't my fault, you see Vegeta has been making up these awful stories of you cheating on me for a while now, and tonight he told me some whacked up story about how you told a woman that we had broken up, so he decided to take his chance and try and move on me, what you seen was Vegeta trying get me away from you. Please forgive me Yamcha please," she begged as she tugged on Yamcha's shirt. Yamcha glared at her and didn't say a word and as quick as a flash, he hit her across the face causing her to fall helplessly to the floor.

Vegeta immediately shot over to Bulma on the floor. She was conscious and was holding her cheek with both of her hands. Vegeta pried her hands away from her cheek and looked at the cut that now lined her smooth pale cheek.

"You dirty, rotten human!" said Vegeta threateningly as he slowly got up from Bulma's side. No fear showed on Yamcha's face, but he knew he was in for a fight. Vegeta's eyes burned with hate as he steadily walked closer to Yamcha, but suddenly Bulma got up from her spot on the floor and was soon standing between them.

"No, please don't, don't fight!" she whimpered then she turned to Vegeta, "I deserved what I got Vegeta, I cheated on him, I should have gotten much worse."

"Listen to yourself woman, can you actually hear what you are saying? You sound weak and pitiable, _where _is the woman who is bold enough to take even me on in an argument, _where_ is the woman who can build machine's with incredible skill? She has vanished, and all that is left is a woman who has been brainwashed by what's seems like a lifetime of 'serving' this worthless, cheating scum bag of a fool!" said Vegeta calmly as he stared directly into Bulma's eyes and for once in her life Bulma knew that Vegeta had a point. Sure she and Yamcha had been dating for years, but never once had he hit her, even after the time she had been caught lying in the same bed as Goku (all Bulma and Goku had done was fall asleep in the same bed one night during their childhood, when Goku had grown into a handsome teenager. Yamcha had freaked out and had thought the worst but once Bulma had explained that they had just fallen asleep then Yamcha had forgiven her, why shouldn't this time be any different? Yamcha knew what Vegeta was like after all), had she become brainwashed, as it were, to think that now everything was her own fault when something went wrong with their relationship? She turned to Yamcha.

"Yamcha I can see what happened was wrong but that was no reason to hit me," Bulma said coming back to her right mind.

"I don't know what happened, I guess I lost control, but do you blame me? I just witnessed you _passionately kissing the devil_!" Yamcha said in a voice so sinister it made Bulma's hair stand on end.

"Oh thank you for that lovely reference fool, I think that has been the nicest thing you have ever said about me," Vegeta aid sarcastically. Bulma gaped at Yamcha, had he just called Vegeta the devil?

"Yamcha, don't call Vegeta that –" Bulma started but was cut off by her 'loving' boyfriend. "Oh so now you're defending him are you? Typical although I didn't think slut's protected their pimps!" Yamcha said and with that he departed upstairs.

Bulma and Vegeta stared at each other, Vegeta was dying to smirk but he dared not to, he could see the veins popping in her temples, now was his chance.

"You know, the way he is acting is kind of telling me something. I mean has he ever hit you before," Vegeta said calmly.

Bulma glared at him, "As if you really care," she hissed.

"More than you will ever know," Vegeta said softly as he reached up and wiped away a trickle of blood that was running down her cheek. As if by magic, the impact of Vegeta's last statement broke down the wall that had been, for many years, over Bulma's eyes. As the light dawned on her face, Vegeta leaned down to her ear and whispered, "All of those things I told you, they weren't lies Bulma and I think that the way he is acting right now shows that he has something to hide. Will you believe me when I say that he is the one cheating on you?" As Vegeta brought his head up from her ear, Bulma stared into those Jet-black eyes of his and for once seen no hint of a lie.

"I will," she whispered. Vegeta gave her his first genuine smile and he grabbed her by the hand and led her upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha was already in the back garden and was about to take off when he heard the back door to the Capsule Corps slamming shut.

"You aren't going anywhere you piece of horse crap," Vegeta said in the scariest voice he had ever used.

Yamcha turned around with a smirk on his face, "Look whose talking," he growled, "You made my woman cheat on me you arrogant git, you lied to her and told her that I was the cheat, where's your proof in that?"

"A Saiyan's word is always true, and since I met Bulma, surprisingly all of my words have been true," Vegeta said as he placed hand on Bulma's shoulder. Bulma looked up at him, he most certainly was telling the truth, she could feel it in her very bone marrow, why she hadn't felt it before she wasn't quite sure, but the only thing that mattered now was that he was telling the truth.

The sky had darkened surprisingly quickly in the mid spring evening and Bulma was having a hard time trying to make Yamcha out in the steadily growing darkness. "Light's on!" she exclaimed and suddenly the whole back garden of the Capsule Corps building lit up. Yamcha was seen glaring death at Vegeta until his mobile phone when off. He jumped at the vibration in his pocket and he took it out and answered it. It was her, Vegeta could sense it, even very nearly taste it, and he watched Yamcha intently as he talked on his silver mobile phone.

"Yeah…no not now I'm busy…I said I'm busy…can I call you back later…fine I'll stop by, alright, see you later," Yamcha said and then he hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" enquired Bulma.

"Master Roshi, he needs to have a word with me," Yamcha said almost confidently. Bulma frowned, "Yamcha Master Roshi was here last night, he asked me if I could fix his phone, he told me that Goku had accidentally broken it when calling home 2 nights ago. The phone is still in my lab Yamcha, who was on the phone?" Bulma said, as her face grew steadily darker in rage.

Yamcha's sweat dropped and his right eye twitched automatically. Suddenly he took to the air in a terrifying speed, but he wasn't quick enough. Once Vegeta had felt Yamcha power up he too had powered up (without showing it). He let Yamcha get about 30 feet into the air before he took off like a shot up to him. Vegeta blocked his way and before Yamcha knew it, Vegeta punched Yamcha with an incredible force back down to earth again. He landed on the ground with an impending thud and Bulma ran over to him and gabbed the mobile phone that had flown out of his pocket. As she flicked through it, her face steadily worsened into a deep frown that could have even scared Vegeta stupid.

"Who is Rose Yamcha?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** Oh was I evil again? SORRY I couldn't help myself! Tune in next time my lovelies to see what happens! Bon Nuit ;-D


	7. The Truth shall set you free NOT!

Hello there my patient little ones, yes I'm back again and I do apologise for the short delay. This chapter took more thought than I thought (hehehehe) and something was wrong with the site, it wouldn't let me put on anything. I know it may be a bit random but yes Yamcha finally does get what he deserves…twice YAY! So please enjoy this chapter as the next one is going to wrap it all up in a nice big bundle!

**IRower:** I know that cliffy was very evil and I so say sorry, here have some Jelly!

**SilkDarkHorse:** I'm so sorry I was mean…here you can have some jelly too! Man everyone hates cliffy's GAH!

**Silver Shiko:** Yes Bulma finally woke up and we see what she is capable of now! I LOVE YOUR COOKIES! Here have some Jelly!

**BVExpert and Gochi Son:** awwwww thank you for that lovely comment! Here you may also have some Jelly!

**Sweetwater-Rhapsody:** Your wish has been granted, his a$$ shall be beaten! Have some Jelly!

**Everyone else:** I love you all, loved the comments and here's some jelly!

**Chapter Seven: T**he Truth shall set you free…NOT!

"Rose? I don't k-know a Rose," Yamcha stammered as he got slowly up off of the ground. Bulma glared at him and shoved his phone in his face. "Then why does it say that your last caller was a woman named Rose?" she shouted.

Vegeta touched down beside Bulma and he too glared at Yamcha, whose sweat dropped. Yamcha plastered a cheesy grin over his face, "She's my cousin," he said in a light tone.

Vegeta scoffed, "Oh a cousin? I never knew humans liked to passionately lick the faces off of their cousins," he said harshly.

Bulma shook her head, "We don't Vegeta, because it's just sick and wrong. So Yamcha you haven't told the truth, who the _hell_ is Rose?"

Yamcha stood up and gulped hard. He was in cow poo now and he wasn't sure on how to get out of it. He took his chances again and flew blindly into the sky. Yet again he was stopped by the unmatchable speed of Vegeta, who soon stood before him once again in the sky.

"You scum bag, how _dare _you lie to her! She deserves the truth you baka!" Vegeta exclaimed as Yamcha almost shook in his wake.

"B-b-but Vegeta, you d-don't understand," Yamcha stuttered, but Vegeta cut him off. "Urasai Baka, your words mean nothing anymore," he barked and swiftly kicked Yamcha squarely in the stomach. Yamcha doubled over in pin and held his stomach tightly; it felt as if someone had just thrown an anchor into him. Vegeta had gotten much stronger than Yamcha could have ever imagined, even if he hadn't trained in a while, the training that he had done before he was injured had made him so much stronger. Then without warning Yamcha receive a sharp blow to the head which sent him flying to the ground again. The pain was unbearable, how could one man have been able to cause this much pain?

"Bulma, help me!" Yamcha called weakly from the ground. He was bleeding now and he knew he needed help.

"You want me to help you? But Yamcha you have always been so good at helping yourself, why don't you put that into practice again," Bulma said with venom in her voice and then she kicked him in the side with all of the strength that she could muster up, which was surprising for a woman of her calibre.

Yamcha groaned on the ground, she had actually hurt him with a kick. "That was for hitting me for no good reason," Bulma spat as she went and stood beside Vegeta who was now back on the ground.

"So baka, are you going to tell us who this slut Rose is then?" Vegeta said as he felt Bulma cling onto his strong arm. Yamcha, after a few moments, stood up shakily with a dangerous look on his face.

"Don't you call her a slut!" he shouted and fired a Ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta had been ready and he stood in front of Bulma to keep her safe from the harmful energy blast. As the ball of energy approached them at incredible speed, Vegeta held up his arm and smashed the energy away from Bulma and himself easily. Was this fool trying to challenge him? Vegeta was ready for a good fight. He started to move away from Bulma but Bulma held him back.

"Vegeta," she began, but Vegeta gave her a stern look and whispered, "I'll be fine, this baka is nothing compared to me, now go into the house, I don't want you to get covered in blood." Bulma's eyes shone with waiting to be shed tears but she did as she was told and ran into the house. She went into the kitchen and peeked through the blinds to see what was going to happen.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and stretched out his neck, he was going to enjoy this as it was going to be his entertainment for the night. Yamcha glared at Vegeta, how dare he call Rose a slut, she was nothing like a slut. She was beautiful, witty, beautiful, interesting and not to mention beautiful. He was going to make Vegeta pay, how he didn't know but he was going to try his hardest to honour Rose, something he would have never have done for Bulma.

"So you are going to fight me? You're an even bigger fool than I imagined," Vegeta cackled as he stood glaring at Yamcha. Yamcha gulped again but he wasn't going to back down, he took up a fighting stance and prepared for impact.

"You know it is funny fool, how you are prepared to stick up for this woman. She is the reason that you and Bulma aren't going out anymore, yet you are willing to fight for the woman who split you up from the best thing you ever had. Years down the line, you'll most likely be sitting in some random crap house, with a bitch for a wife, with snotty, brat kids, thinking to yourself 'Why did I ever let Bulma Briefs go?' and who will you have to blame for your crap life? No one but yourself," Vegeta said emotionlessly as he watched Yamcha's face twist and turn as he listened to Vegeta's words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma had opened the window ever so slightly in the kitchen; Vegeta did have point in what he was saying. Yamcha had let the best thing he had ever had go. She had provided for him, cooked his meals, and gave him training equipment, a bed to sleep in when he had forgotten the key to his house and what had she gotten in return? A rare night of passion, the odd box of chocolates and flowers and never a single 'thank you Bulma for everything!' She hoped Vegeta would knock all of the sense back into him in every way he could.

"Are you ever going to tell us who this Rose freak is?" Vegeta said casually as he examined his fingers, he was waiting for Yamcha to make the first move, but if he didn't do it soon Vegeta would just strike, like a panther going to kill it's prey.

"Rose is NOT a freak you arrogant monkey man, she is twice the woman Bulma will ever be!" Yamcha spat as he started to size Vegeta up with his eyes.

Bulma's blood bubbled as she listened; Rose was twice the woman she would ever be huh? Well she would just show what a woman she was, but what should she do? Get her new and improved laser gun and blast Yamcha's sorry hide to the other side of the Universe, or go out there with her new battle robot that was for Vegeta and set it loose on Yamcha instead?

'I think I'll take the second option' Bulma sniggered to herself. She inched away from the kitchen window and sneaked down to her lab and got what it was she was looking for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta was quickly getting bored of waiting for the pathetic human to charge at him, but maybe if he prodded him with one last jibe then he would give in and attack him.

"So baka, you think you have got everything now that you have this Rose person, but you know you don't. She won't do all of the things Bulma did for you. She can't build you training equipment, she can't provide you with a soft double king size bed for when you lock yourself out of your own house and she won't cook you as good a dinner as Bulma can. I bet she can't even spell her own name," Vegeta said, with no emotion passing over his face.

A vein popped up in Yamcha's head, "how dare you say that about Rose, she can spell her own name, and her cooking is amazing!" he shouted and suddenly he sped towards Vegeta. Vegeta smirked; finally the fool was going to fight. As Yamcha was about to punch Vegeta in the jaw, Vegeta dematerialised out of sight and appeared again behind Yamcha and he elbowed him in the back. Yamcha fell forward but then turned his body around and he tried to kick Vegeta, but Vegeta had vanished again and was then under Yamcha. He smirked evilly and then blasted Yamcha in the back with a Ki blast that senthim soaring up into the evening sky. Yamcha stopped himself from falling by starting to hover in the air, but his breathless expression turned into one of shock as he spotted Vegeta about a metre in front of him. Vegeta chuckled and sent another energy blast towards Yamcha who managed to dodge it but dodged straight into Vegeta's fist. Yamcha swore hisjaw had been broken as the pain was unbearable, but it wasn't as he was able to call out "Vegeta! You're going to pay!" but Vegeta just laughed in his face and said back "I'd like to see you try you stupid weakling."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma carried the life-size robot under her arm as she struggled to get it up into the kitchen. As she huffed and puffed she heard the sounds of battle coming from what seem like the garden that was far, far away from her, but she persisted on.

'_Stupid robot... I should really make a robot out of lighter material'_ she sighed to herself as she finally reached the kitchen. She set the robot down on the floor and then ran over to the kitchen window, and all she seen was the ground flying everywhere as Vegeta and Yamcha tore up the back garden in battle.

'_I wonder whose winning?' _She thought absentmindedly to herself, and then suddenly she just realised how stupid her question had actually been. _'Of course Vegeta is winning, silly Bulma,_' she thought to herself as she activated the robot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha slowly got up off of the ground, taking on Vegeta in an attempt to up hold Rose's honour had been a very bad idea. He needed a Senzu bean. He quickly rummaged through his trouser pocket in an attempt to find his last Senzu bean, which he had found at his house the day before.

"Looking for this?" Vegeta said as he pointed to the Senzu bean that lay in front of his feet. Yamcha's face contorted in horror; there was the bean he needed to rid him of all of his pain and there it was in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed menacingly as he watched Yamcha's eyes flit from the Senzu Bean up to his own face. This was a time to be truly evil, so he lifted his foot and stood on the precious bean that Yamcha was so desperate to get. Yamcha cried out as he watched his pain relief being stomped into the ground by the foot of the man who was giving him so much pain.

"HEY YAMCHA!" came a shout from the back door to the Capsule Corps. Both men looked over from their spots to see Bulma standing confidently at the back door.

"Woman, I thought I told you to stay in the house!" exclaimed Vegeta with a frown on his face. Bulma smirked a smirk that Vegeta had to admit was pretty damn cool and wagged her finger in mid air.

"Yes you did Vegeta and I had every intention of staying in there until I heard that loser say that his new woman was twice the woman I'd ever be. So I decided to show what I am really made of! VegBot ATTACK YAMCHA!" she said and the she jumped out of the way as a robot came flying out of the Capsule Corp.

Yamcha cried out as a huge robot that looked remarkably like Vegeta flew towards him. He felt himself being picked up by the scruff of his shirt and then being roughly tossed up into the air. A split second after he felt a hard steel knee collide with his chest and he hurtled towards the ground once again.

Vegeta and Bulma stood and watched as the VegBot continued to beat up the now helpless Yamcha.

"VegBot?" Vegeta asked not even looking at Bulma. Bulma blushed slightly, "Yeah, it's your new training robot, and well, since it sort of looks like you I decided to call it the VegBot, do you like it?" she said looking up at Vegeta.

Vegeta glanced at her and then a sly grin crawled onto his face. "I would be able to beat it in a heart beat," he said smugly. Bulma rolled her eyes and decided that Yamcha had finally taken a good enough beating off of both Vegeta and the VegBot.

"VegBot STOP!" she called out and the robot stopped pummelling the now very bloody Yamcha.

"Oh woman! The robot was just about to blast him!" protested Vegeta, but one look from Bulma made him shut up, but he wasn't happy about it, as he had wanted to see what the robot was like with Ki blasts.

"So Yamcha, can your woman make robots like that?" Bulma said bitterly as Yamcha tried to sit up. He coughed and muttered a simple "no." Both Bulma and Vegeta smirked and Bulma continued on. "I am still waiting for you to tell me who this woman is, are you going to tell me, or shall I let Vegeta pound you again?"

Yamcha shook his head as best he could and coughed hard. "I met her in a club one night," he started weakly, but Vegeta interrupted him, "what kind of a club?" he asked.

Yamcha cringed but said what he had to say, "A strip club."

Bulma was furious, "Oh so you prefer a stripper than a scientist? What, didn't you get enough from me? Am I too boring? What Yamcha?"

Yamcha coughed again and spat out blood, he really needed that Senzu bean now, "No it's not that, I don't know what happened. We just sort of hit it off straight away, she thought I was a handsome, funny guy and well she is just beautiful and witty," he wheezed.

"Oh and I'm not?" Bulma said incredulously. She was seriously thinking about telling Vegeta to blast him to kingdom come but she thought better of it as she really needed to know about this apparently beautiful, witty Rose.

"No you are Bulma, I just, I don't know. I was drunk and well she was very appealing at the time and once we had spent the night together, I was…hooked," Yamcha said pitifully as he hung his head in shame.

Vegeta blinked at him, "You mean you took her to bed the first night you met her? That kind of relationship is a sacred moment shared between a loving couple and you just go and do it as you please with some stripper! If you had of lived on my planet, Bulma would have already been given permission to slaughter you," he spat at Yamcha who glared up at him.

Bulma on the other hand had other things on her mind and did not wish to talk about Yamcha's sexual relations with this girl.

"How long have you been seeing her behind my back?" she said in a deadly whisper. Yamcha gulped down the blood that had been filling his mouth, this was the brutal question, to which he did not want to answer, but he didn't want to get thrashed by Vegeta again so he just had to stick his neck out and tell her.

"Six months as from yesterday," he said quietly. Bulma's face turned redder than a tomato, had she just heard six months?

"SIX MONTHS? OH MY GOD YAMCHA JUST WHEN I THINK YOU CAN'T STOOP ANY LOWER, YOU GO AND TELL ME YOU HAVE BEEN SEEING HER FOR SIX MOTNHS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN PLAYING ME LIKE A FOOL FOR SIX MONTHS SOLID AND TO THINK, I FED YOU, GAVE YOU A BED TO SLEEP IN AND EVEN MADE L-…" she yelled but she did not want to finish her sentence while Vegeta was standing right beside her. Though his presence was comforting, she would rather yell at Yamcha while he was not around, so she turned to Vegeta.

"Vegeta if you wouldn't mind, I would like to be alone with Yamcha now, while you being here has helped me greatly, I think it's time _you_ went inside, she said quietly to him with a forced smile.

Vegeta understood, he would leave them alone and go inside. It wasn't as if the woman had made him do something for once, he just knew that even if he were inside he would still be able to hear the argument of the century anyway, and what better way to hear it than in the comfort of the Capsule Corp. He smirked as he walked into the kitchen, he was glad her parents had decided to take a short Vacation; he didn't want to be bothered by her irritating mother while he listened with his amazing Saiyan hearing. He sat down in the kitchen and took an orange from the fruit bowl and started to peal it, listening intently to what was being said outside.

"AND I EVEN MADE LOVE TO YOU WHILE YOU WERE SEEING THAT SLAPPED UP TART!" Bulma yelled finishing her last sentence.

Vegeta cringed as he ate a slice of orange. Images now formed in his head and they were enough to make even Kakarot loose his lunch.

'Okay now that I didn't want to hear,' he thought to himself as he pushed his orange away from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So yes that is the second last chapter up! Chapter 8 shall be up soon as when the site wouldn't let me put up this chapter, I started to write the 8th :-D  
I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please feel free to review! I look forward to hearing what you though of this chapter...and please note, this took soooooooo much imagination (for some reason)...Okies, Ciao all -passes out the final bowls of Jelly- KISSES!


	8. Tender and Loving Kisses

Oh no! This is the last chapter –cries hard-. I think this is my favourite chapter, I don't know why, I just loved writing it, and it just seemed to flow out of me when I got the ideas for it. If anyone was looking to read the huge argument between Bulma and Yamcha, well…I'm sorry you haven't gotten a big argument; hopefully you have gotten something much better. Oh and it is just FLUFF at the end hehehehe!

**Peral3**: I hope you like fluffy one on one X-D

**BVExpert and Gochi son:** You are very welcome for the jelly and I hope you enjoy this last chapter (sniffs –sobs-)

**Aertikka**: Oh Veggie-Chan shall hurt more! I hope you like it!

**Silver Shiko**: I have to say, your comment made me laugh so much! That is a good idea, but the VegBot is for Vegeta not Yamcha –giggles-.

_**Everyone else**_: Love you all and thanks for reading my first ever fan fiction!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter eight: Tender and loving Kisses.**

An hour had passed and still Bulma continued to shout and yell at Yamcha. Vegeta had successfully raided the refrigerator, eaten all of the fruit in the fruit bowl and yet he was still hungry.

'_I do wish they'd hurry up and finish shouting at each other. I need the woman to make me some dinner, I'm starved!'_ Vegeta thought to himself as he emptied a packet of crisps. Vegeta tilted his head towards the kitchen window and listened.

"AND FURTHER MORE YOU ACTUALLY WERE ABLE TO LIE TO ME ABOUT LOVING ME OH SO MUCH!" he heard Bulma screech, did her voice ever get tired? He rolled his eyes and scanned the kitchen table for something to do. He spotted a notepad and a pen sitting at the other end of the table so he picked it up and started writing.

Yamcha couldn't bare it anymore, if this was what a woman was like whenever they found out their long-time lover had cheated on them, then he was never, ever going to cheat on anyone ever again, this was insane. Bulma had been shouting at him for a grand total of one hour, two minutes and ten seconds, without lowering her voice. He was pretty sure that now even the people on Kami's Lookout were able to hear what was going on.

"I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME YAMCHA!" Bulma said, tears tripping her elegant face. Yamcha couldn't bear to look at her. He had loved her, but somehow that love had burned out and he was in love with someone else now. It had happened all to suddenly for his liking but what mattered now was that he really needed to save his butt.

"I did Bulma, but…" he began still not looking at her. "But what?" Bulma exclaimed stomping her foot on the ground. "But…" Yamcha stammered. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE SPIT IT OUT!" Bulma yelled.

Yamcha looked up at her, her face was shining with tears, her eyes were puffy and red and her hair looked like an incredible force had pulled it.

"I out grew you Bulma," he said standing up for the first time in an hour. Bulma gaped at him, out grew her? How could anyone out grow someone? She wasn't an old piece of clothing she was a human woman with emotions that were dangerous to mess with.

"You…out grew me… like some worthless old sock?" she said, not shouting, or exclaiming anymore. No her voice now was that of a deep hurt, one which no one should have had to handle. She needed someone right now, anyone who could catch her and save her from the ominous gulf of despair that she was just about to fall into.

"Yes Bulma, I out grew you. It was the best thing I have ever done; you were holding me back with all of your talk of marriage and babies. A man needs freedom in his life Bulma and you weren't giving it to me, sure you did once, but now Rose is giving it to me and you're not," Yamcha said as he moved a little bit closer to Bulma. She needed comfort and in his last moments of being there for her, he would comfort her.

Bulma seen that he was moving closer to her and something registered in her mind. He had just caused her a world of pain, and now he was trying to comfort her. _'Umm NO!'_ she thought to herself. She held her arm out and stopped Yamcha in his tracks, "I always knew you were a little slow Yamcha, but now I realise that you are just plain stupid. It's ridiculous, there you are causing me pain and now you want to comfort me, I don't think so pal!" she said, as she turned away from him, suddenly light in the head. She started to walk slowly back to the Capsule Corp. not wanting to see him any longer. Her face was drenched in tears, and her eyes burned with new ones to shed, and all started to turn to darkness as she suddenly realised that it had never been Yamcha she had needed but…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta had been watching the bickering couple ever since they had stopped, well Bulma had stopped shouting. Curiosity would kill him some day but today wasn't going to be that day. He listened intently to their conversation.

"I did Bulma, but…"

"But what?"

"But…"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE SPIT IT OUT!"

"I out grew you Bulma."

Out grew her? _'You can't out grow someone, that is just idiotic, who does that ungrateful human think he is?'_ Vegeta thought angrily to himself as he felt his blood pound sharply through his veins.

"You…out grew me… like some worthless old sock?"

"Yes Bulma, I out grew you. It was the best thing I have ever done; you were holding me back with all of your talk of marriage and babies. A man needs freedom in his life Bulma and you weren't giving it to me..."

This baka human had been using Bulma for the past six months, using her house, using her training facilities, using her body…that was it Vegeta had heard enough. His blood was at boiling point, his hands were clenched and his breathing was short and shallow. He may not have been the best person over the past few years, but never once had he ever abused a woman like that and he never would, it was just too dishonourable. This fool had dishonoured Bulma, and Vegeta was going to do everything in his power to get back at him for it. He set his note pad down on the table and stormed out to the back door of the Capsule Corp. and flung open the back door just in time to see Bulma collapsing to the ground.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha's eyes flew wide open as he watched Bulma fall to the hard ground. Her limp body looked unnaturally heavy, her hair flew about in a mess over her head, and her slender body did not move a muscle. His eyes flitted up to see Vegeta run over to her seemingly lifeless body. He watched as he seen Vegeta placed a hand on her forehead, watched as he checked her pulse and as he opened her eyes to look at them. This was the perfect time for him to fly away, but he could not move. His mind was shouting at him to flee but his body was not cooperating, something was holding him back and he didn't know what it was.

Vegeta looked up to him, "What did you do to her?" he said in a harsh whisper. Yamcha gulped hard and blinked several times. Vegeta's power was rising fast, faster and greater than Yamcha had ever felt in him.

"I said…WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" shouted Vegeta in a voice that sounded like Oozaru roar.

"N-n-n-nothing V-v-v-vegeta," Yamcha said as the butterflies started attacking his stomach and his sweat dropped.

"LIAR!" roared Vegeta as he stood up from Bulma's body, "You hurt her! You abused her! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO A WOMAN!"

Yamcha's teeth practically knocked together inside his mouth, Vegeta's power was no match for his and it was surprisingly still rising, at the same unnatural pace.

Suddenly both men heard the weak cough that came from Bulma's figure on the ground, she rolled over and her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Vegeta?" she said weakly, and as she began to look around her another sudden blackness enveloped her and she passed out again.

Vegeta had just been about to say something to Bulma, to try and ease her pain even for brief moment, for he knew what it was like to be in constant emotional pain, he had lived with it for most of his life.

"You," growled Vegeta as he turned on Yamcha again, "You did this to her, I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled and with a sudden rush of power Yamcha's eyes were filled with a sudden golden hue. The immense power he was feeling, he had only felt it once before, and that was from Goku, but now he was feeling it again and it was coming from Vegeta. Was is possible? Was Vegeta actually transforming because of what had just happened? The golden hue left Yamcha's eyes and replacing the golden hue was an amazing, yet truly terrifying sight for him to see. Vegeta had just gained the trademark green eyes, immense power and golden locks of hair of a Super Saiyan. Yamcha gawked at Vegeta who glared right back at him.

"I thought I would transform due to training and never for a woman, but right now, I don't really care. You dishonoured her you foul piece of earth scum, I'll KILL YOU!" Vegeta said in a voice as cold as ice. He stepped forward and watched as Yamcha found his feet again. Yamcha stumbled as he seen Vegeta move closer to him, his eyes flashing with danger and his power at an unreal height. Now was the time to fly, faster than he had ever flown before, he needed to get out of the Capsule Corp. grounds before Vegeta actually _did_ kill him. He took to the air at a speed that was greater than any speed he had done before. His eyes stung as the air whipped his face and he was sure that Vegeta was not following him.

'_Yes I got away!_' Yamcha laughed inside his head, but suddenly he stopped in mid air, for there was Vegeta standing right in front of him, fists clenched by his sides with a look on his face that could have killed Kami.

"Vegeta…pal…buddy…I know I've done something terrible, but…do you really want to kill me?" Yamcha choked out as he took in the terrifying form of the Super Saiyan Vegeta.

"More than you'll ever know," Vegeta said angrily as he raised both of his fists and spread them open. Yamcha seen the ki blast already forming in Vegeta's hands, he could feel the huge power that was coming from it already, this was going to be a big blast and before Yamcha had brought himself to actually fly away he was hit with the sudden force of a blast unlike which he had ever felt before. He soared through he sky in the direction of which he just came and then felt a sudden blow to his head again and was sent rocketing to the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma woke with a start. She sat up gingerly and looked around her, she was in the back garden of the Capsule Corp. and as she took in her surroundings, the memories of what had happened came flooding back to her. She choked back fresh tears and stood up as carefully as she could but as soon as she had got standing upright she fell back to the ground as the impact of something hitting the ground caused her to fall again. She stared through the rubble and dust that had been sent up into the air and spotted what had hit the ground, Yamcha. She stood up quicker this time and her hands flew up to her mouth, shock over taking her body. She had never seen a person hit the ground as hard as that before. She jerked her head skywards just in time to see a golden haired man descend from the sky. She gasp, _'Goku?'_ she thought wildly to herself. _'Oh my gosh… no, it's Vegeta, he's finally went Super Saiyan!' _she practically screamed inside her head.

Vegeta landed on the ground gracefully and he glared at Yamcha's limp form on the solid ground, he was still breathing, but he wouldn't be if he dared to fly away again.

"VEGETA!" came a scream of glee from behind him. He slowly turned his head to see Bulma dashing towards him. Even though he didn't show any emotion, he was glad to see that she was up again.

Arms flew around his neck as Bulma embraced him in a huge hug. Tears were streaming down her face again, "Oh Vegeta, how can I ever thank you, you have done for me what no man has ever done before!" she sobbed into him. Vegeta suddenly became uncomfortable; he didn't like Bulma crying in front of him, it made him feel awkward.

"Catch yourself on woman, it was nothing, merely a bit of fun," he said in an awkward voice as Bulma clung on to him a little tighter. All he heard from Bulma was a huge sniff and then giggling. Giggling? Right now he was confused, why was the woman giggling like a Hyena?

"Oh Vegeta, thank you so much, if there is anything I can ever do for you, just name it," she said as she looked up into his coal coloured eyes.

"You could stop saying 'Oh Vegeta', it makes you sound…like…you like me," he said in a flat tone. Bulma giggled a little more and poked him on the nose. Vegeta blink and then glared at her.

"Now what was that for woman?" he growled. Bulma gleamed with happiness, "It was a symbol of, you'll never know if I like you or not."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, let go of Bulma and looked over to Yamcha, "What shall we do with the baka?" he questioned. Bulma also looked over to Yamcha, but now her face didn't show the happiness of a couple of second before, it now showed a deep loathing for the person who was unconscious on the ground.

"I think we should call a taxi, and then that will take him up to the hospital, because there is no way I am healing him in MY house!" Bulma said maliciously. Vegeta smirked, "You know woman, you are truly evil. I like it," he said with a mild chuckle.

"I pride myself in my evil moments, but you know they won't last forever. You are a class example," she giggled poking Vegeta in the chest. Vegeta growled and before he could say something he was interrupted.

"You came here to earth on a mission to destroy it, you didn't get to, then on Namek you tried to wish for immortality with the Dragon balls, funny that didn't happen either. Then all his other wacky stuff happens to you and still you don't get your evil ways, and now that you have been living with me, well you've turned as good as…dare I say it…Goku," she said coolly as she watched Vegeta's frown get deeper and deeper.

"I…you…well…shut up woman," was all Vegeta could manage to say.

"And I forgot to mention that your good deed tonight, even though it was a brutal beating, made you turn into a Super Saiyan. Doesn't being good ROCK!" Bulma chuckled as she ran her right hand through Vegeta's golden locks of hair. He swatted her hand away from his head with a mild look of amusement on his handsome features. Bulma rolled her eyes and then went over to Yamcha's limp body. She prodded him for a few moments and then turned her head and shouted over to Vegeta, "Yep, he is definitely down for the count! Could you come over here and lift him into the house please."

Vegeta walked over to Bulma and then lifted Yamcha onto his right shoulder. As he started to walk towards the house, Bulma trotted up to his left side. He glanced at her but she didn't look back at him, she just kept walking towards the house. Then as slowly and cautiously as she could, Bulma then slipped her right hand into his left and gave it a light squeeze. Vegeta's eyes widened at the sudden feeling of Bulma's hand in his, he didn't look down at her, and he just merely returned the squeeze as gently as his powers would let him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOMAN?" shouted Vegeta. Bulma came rushing into the room after hearing the little explosion.

"What happened in here? Vegeta…did you blast the telephone?" Bulma said as her sweat dropped as she seen bits of her telephone lying around the room.

Vegeta huffed, "It wasn't my fault the stupid thing broke easily."

"How did it break? I've shown you how to use that phone a million times, what was different about tonight? The phone number for the taxi was on that sheet of paper," Bulma said as her eye twitched in shock horror.

Vegeta looked as if he was concentrating hard, he scratched his head and then it seemed like he came to a conclusion. "It can't handle my ultimate strength when I'm a Super Saiyan, he said matter-of-factly, as if it was the telephones fault he had crushed it in his hand.

Bulma fell to the floor, how could she have not seen it coming? She flipped out her mobile phone and then rang up a number.

"Hello Ando? Yeah I need you to do me a huge favour," she said into the receiver.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta now normal black hair swished in the gentle breeze as he watched a sleek black car drive up the Capsule Corp. driveway. He had seen it many times before, and why Bulma hadn't thought of this in the first place was beyond him.

"Thanks for this Ando, you'll find a bonus in your next check. We really do appreciate this, we would have called a taxi but muscle man beside me broke the phone. I didn't want to get mum and dad's car messed that's why I wanted a taxi, but it just looks like I'll be cleaning a whole mess of blood off of the seats now," said Bulma to the chauffeur as Vegeta placed Yamcha into the back seat of the elegant, yet powerful looking black car.

"It is no problem Miss. Briefs, you know I am always up for helping the Briefs family," the man called Ando chortled. Then he bowed to Bulma and Vegeta and got into the car and drove off. As the car drove up the long street, Bulma and Vegeta watched it go to the hospital with Bulma's now ex-boyfriend in it. As the stars twinkled Bulma sighed and placed her head on Vegeta's strong shoulder and after a couple of seconds she felt his arm move and finally rest on her own shoulder. _'I could get very used to this'_ she thought contently as she soaked up a strange yet wonderful feeling that she had never felt before.

"So woman, will you believe me the next time?" Vegeta said as he turned to face Bulma. She smiled sweetly and clasped his hands in hers.

"You know Vegeta, somehow I don't think there will _be_ a next time," she said softly and with that she leaned up to Vegeta and kissed him tenderly on the lips. She pulled away moments later and Vegeta chuckled. Then he smiled at her, a warm genuine smile which was not his style at all, but Bulma's heart melted even though.

"There better not be," he said firmly and then grabbed her into another loving kiss.

**THE END!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** It's...over. OH MY GOSH my first ever completed Fanfiction, I hope you all ejoyed this shortish story about Vegeta and Bulma! I have also now gotten another idea for another story and this time it is going to be a Trunks fanfiction...well since I wrote about the parents, why not write about the child next! YAY! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and I love you all! -hugs to everyone-.


End file.
